Shattered
by Winterwing3000
Summary: And his world and heart shattered into tiny pieces, millions of tiny pieces... SetoAnzu angst


Disclaimers: Nope, they belong to Takahashi Kazuki!

11111111111111111111111111111

My reply to Azurite's third challenge. The requirements are pertanded in my story as followed:

1. 100-1000 words  
2. Line: "I don't want love to destroy me like it has done my family" (or some close variant thereof)  
3. Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh  
4. Pairing: Pref. S/A, but will go for landlocked (no-pairing) and other het. couples as well as long as it's not Shizuka/Seto.

Enjoy!

11111111111111111111111111111

Shattered

By Winterwing3000

11111111111111111111111111111

"I'm s-so sorry." She choked on a sob, wrapping her arms around her form, taking another step back.

Disbelief and anger fueled his mind. "How could you just throw this away like it meant nothing?" His voice was sharp and demanding.

Thunder and lightning cracked through the dark crying skies. Her clear blue eyes were clouded with tears and a hiccup escaped her mouth. "I—This wasn't supposed to happen Seto. It wasn't meant to be changed from friendship to love."

The ancient wooden bridge underneath their feet groaned as Seto advanced towards the distraught girl. "Tell me why you did this to me." The harsh statement echoed in the night.

"Because I'm afraid," Shaky fingers reached up to her face as she stared at them with regret. "Afraid of loving someone. I don't want love to destroy me like it has done to my family. One by one, they disappeared from my life just because of the word." She lifted her head up, soughting for his captivating blue eyes, which were now sharpened with disappointment and rage.

"And our love... it wasn't meant to be. I'm dying inside slowly Seto! I... don't want to be hurting you when I leave. The doctors said that I only have a few weeks left and it hurts to love you knowing that I have leukemia!" Anzu cried out desperately, hoping that her point has gotten through his head and heart.

The same dark azure eyes stared at her with shock, which soon melted into sympathy. He watched tonelessly as the brunette girl cried her heart out to the creek, out to him. "Don't. You won't die. I'll find a way to cure you with my money, with my heart I love you Anzu! Let me help you, like you helped me!" Seto said, taking another step towards her. With trembling legs, Anzu stepped closer to the edge and shook her head.

"I knew that you would say that... but it's no use. It's been running in my family for generations and there was never a cure. Every generation, we're getting younger and... I don't want that to happen! I don't want to love you! But my heart aches every time I don't see you! And it's killing me inside; it's adding more pressure to my sickness Seto. Please understand that!" Anguish laced finely in her words.

"I refused to accept that Anzu. You're being a coward, running away from your life. Have you not told me once to live my life to the fullest?" Seto threw her words back at her, heading to her direction to catch her in case she...

The girl bowed her head, brown bangs covering her wet eyes. "Yes, I have. But I have no choice in this. Either way, I would die loving you. But it only makes the situation worse, if I live loving you! I don't want to continue the Mazaki line just to create descendents who would only live up to twenty years of age!"

A lone raven's shrill call rang in their ears as a branch from the tree crashed into the creek, demolishing parts of the bridge, leaving only splinters. "I'm sorry for loving you Seto, for changing you from the man that you were then. If I hadn't got that stupid notion of creating a new you, this wouldn't be happening! But now, it's too late to turn back. Falling out of love with you would only bring you grief and I don't want that. So there's only one way out of this trivia for the both of us."

Putting her foot onto a loose piece of wood, Anzu watched with silent tears as her words were gradually registered into his mind. "I'm so sorry Seto... for everything. But..." The thunder crashed, illuminating staggered and remorseful pairs of eyes. The harsh bitter wind blew roughly against them as the black water crashed violently against the jagged rocks. When the wind picked up, Seto quickly marched over to her.

_Only ten more steps._ She swayed from the wind speed.

_Only eight more steps._ She gave him a tender and wavering smile.

_Only six more steps._ She closed her eyes from him.

_Only four more steps._ She gave herself to the god of wind, spreading her arms out.

_Only two more steps!_ She opened her eyes one last time and said her final words.

_JUMP!_ His hand sprung forward to grasp hers, desperately trying to catch hold of her.

_"I'll love you forever Seto."_ The fingers slipped from the cause of nature and he watched as she fell into the black abyss.

And his world and heart shattered into tiny pieces, millions of tiny pieces.

Finis.

11111111111111111111111111111

AN: I've timed myself and it's an hour and a half! My shadow told me to time myself... weird huh? Anyways, I hope it's as good as my parents commented! Even though they did complain that it was too full of angst! Hehe. Reivew?


End file.
